


In Order to Protect

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this, but deals with devils are not known for their happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Order to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 3](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/80312.html), non-human characters. I've fixed a few typos but other than that it is identical to the submission.
> 
> Please heed the warnings. There are mentions of past A/M in this, but there is no happy ending.

Merlin wakes to the smell of blood. There are blood splatters on the wall in front of him, and when he jolts upright he sees the blood seeping across the sheets.

"Arthur, Arthur, we need to get out of here," he says, reaching out to shake Arthur's shoulder; Arthur's skin is cold to the touch.

"No. No. No no no." Merlin gets on his knees, not caring about the blood smearing his naked skin. Arthur can't be. He can't be.

But there are long, deep marks across his neck and down his chest. Merlin's vision starts to blur and he thinks he must be saying something, whispering spells or curses or anything to make Arthur start moving again, but Arthur refuses to so much as blink.

_He's dead._

Merlin whips around to face the intruder, readying spells that he knows will have no effect.

Mordred stands there, face completely blank, as always. His golden eyes are slit thin like a cat's, and his tapered ears twitch lightly. _This is your own fault_ , Mordred whispers into his mind, _for ignoring the pact_.

Merlin feels heat burning up his arms, and when he looks down, the curse marks -- the contract -- is writ across his skin. It's traveling further up, across his shoulders, lighting up his neck and seeping into his mind. 

"This wasn't what I asked for," he pleads; he claws at his skull to try to stop the words from sinking in too deep, but it does nothing.

_You wanted power. I gave you power. In exchange, your body and soul were mine._

Mordred's words reverberate inside Merlin's mind, and already he can feel himself losing pieces of himself. Mordred crosses the short distance between them and places his hands on Merlin's shoulders, pushes him down onto the blood-stained sheets. The blood is already cold, and Merlin thinks that it will crust across his back.

"I don't share," Mordred whispers, the first words he has spoken to Merlin since that day they formed the pact. "Every last piece of you is mine."

The first kiss is gentle, reverent. Mordred doesn't pry his lips open, just presses their mouths together. He moves on to kiss Merlin's neck, shoulders, arms; when he reaches Merlin's palm, Merlin shudders. Arthur had kissed him like this, just a few hours ago.

 _Stop thinking about him_. Mordred bites Merlin's wrist and draws blood, the pain sharp and driving out stray thoughts.

It gets harder and harder to remember that this isn't what he wants. Merlin scrambles for resistance, but whenever he thinks he might be able to struggle, Mordred fixes his gaze on Merlin and a strange, calming wave washes over him. Merlin reaches for something to ground him, and comes in contact with clammy skin.

He holds on to that -- Arthur's cold wrist -- as Mordred licks at his hole with his forked tongue. Merlin digs his nails into Arthur's flesh when hot fingers breach him, and he turns to face glazed eyes when those fingers are replaced by Mordred's cock.

 _Don't cry_ , Mordred whispers, _I'm going to make you feel good. I take care of my toys._

Merlin's tears dry, but even as the pleasure rises in him, all he can think about is how the blood under his nails will never be warm again. This isn't how it's supposed to be.

\--

"I need power," Merlin says, "To protect those I love."

The demon stares at him with deceptively innocent eyes. "All right. But in return, you belong to me."

"Yes. I accept." 

The demon steps close and kisses Merlin, lets power flow into him. Magic thrums through Merlin's veins, more power than he'd ever thought possible.

Now he'll be able to protect Arthur.


End file.
